Ruang dan Waktu
by Sengoku Nadeko
Summary: Naruko, putri NaruSaku berinisiatif membantu Kyosuke, putra Sasuhina yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dengan bekal kemampuan ninja yang mereka miliki, mereka berduapun pergi menembus ruang dan waktu tanpa tahu bahaya yang sedang mengincar. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Tittle : Ruang dan Waktu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Chosaku-ken

Main Charakters :

\- Uchiha Kyosuke (12 tahun)

Putra dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin dan Hinata yang pemalu, Kyosuke merupakan remaja yang Hyperactive. Sifatnya yang hangat dan gemar menolong membuatnya banyak disukai orang orang. Dari segi fisik, Kyosuke seperti copy-an Sasuke kecil dengan warna mata Onyx. Hanya saja warna rambutnya indigo dan kulitnya seputih salju seperti Hinata.

\- Uzumaki Naruko (12 tahun)

Putri dari Naruto dan Sakura. Meskipun wajahnya manis namun sifatnya yang kasar membuatnya ditakuti pemuda pemuda seusianya. Terkesan tomboy namun sebenarnya tsundere. Dari segi fisik, wajah Naruko seperti Naruto dengan 3 garis kucing diwajahnya, rambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua. Hanya saja warna matanya Emerald dan kulitnya putih seperti Sakura.

Warning! : OC, Crack Pairing, tidak disarankan buat NH dan SS fans!

Pairing : Kyosuke x Naruko, SasuHina, NaruSaku.

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor, Family.

Summary : Naruko, putri NaruSaku berinisiatif membantu Kyosuke, putra Sasuhina yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dengan bekal kemampuan ninja yang mereka miliki, mereka berduapun pergi menembus ruang dan waktu tanpa tahu bahaya yang sedang mengincar.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapan selamat banyak menggema didepan Akademi Konoha. Para genin genin baru menyambut orang tua mereka dengan suka cita. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan genin. Suasana bahagia dan haru nampak terlihat disana. Seorang bocah berambut indigo berdiri menatap teman temannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia, ada yang digendong ayahnya ada juga yang dipeluk ibunya. Tidak ingin merasa sedih karena tidak punya ayah dan ibu, Kyosuka berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedih.

"Andai saja ayah dan ibuku masih hidup" ucap Kyosuke sepelan mungkin sambil menggenggam erat lambang ikat kepalanya. Lamunan Kyosuke buyar ketika seorang pria memanggilnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan tubuh tegap dan jubah hokagenya melambaii kearahnya.

"Kyousuke! Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo kesini!" Seru Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kyosuke yang mendengarpun mulai berlari kearah Naruto. Sorot matanya tertuju pada Naruko, putri hokage ketujuh yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ada apa tuan Hokage?" Ucapnya seraya memandang kearah Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan Hokage, panggil aku ayah. Bagiku kau sudah seperti putraku" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyosuke lembut. Kyosuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum menutup matanya. Dia sangat senang, setidaknya Naruto dan Sakura memperlakukannya layaknya anak sendiri.

"I-iya, ayah". Ucap Kyosuke malu malu

"Selamat ya, kau menjadi genin dengan predikat lulusan terbaik". Ucap Naruto bangga.

Semburat merah terlihat diwajah tampan Kyosuke "Terima kasih, ayah".

Naruko yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Kyosuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sejujurnya dia benci Kyosuke. Dia kesal karena posisinya berada dibawah Kyosuke.

Kyosuke yang melihar tampang Naruko yang tidak senang hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Sontak membuat Naruko membuang wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ba-baka Kyo! Apa-apaan senyumnya itu!" Batin Naruko dalam hati. Sementara Inner Naruko menjerit kesenangan. 'Kyaaa!, Kyosuke tersenyum padaku~ senangnya~' Inner Naruko menari nari gaje.

Mirip Sakura, Naruko juga punya Inner.

"Kyosuke~ selamat ya~ ibu bangga padamu" sesesok wanita beambut merah murah datang sembari memeluk tubuh Kyosuke.

"Terima kasih, Bi- maksuku Ibu..." ucap Kyosuke sembari membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Baiklah! Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kyosuke dan Naruko, ayo kita adakan pesta dirumah!" Seru Naruto semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Warga konoha yang melihat aksi Naruto yang berlebihan hanya tersenyum geli. Sementara Naruko yang melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya hanya mendengus dan berkata "Kau membuatku malu ayah".

"Eh? Hehe" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Kyosuke yang melihat kehangatan keluarga Uzumaki pun ikut bahagia. Namun pikirannya yang tadi kembali mengusik, dilubuk hatinya berharap ayah dan ibunya berada disinya sekarang. Sebuah harapan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Etto...ayah dan ibu Naruko, aku permisi dulu ya, aku mau kemakam ayah dan ibuku dulu"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu mampir kerumah kami ya!" Seru Sakura.

"Iya! Jangan lupa!" Timpal Naruto.

"Hu'um" ucap Kyosuke menudukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan segera bergegas pergi kemakam Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap sedih punggung Kyosuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Sasuke, Hinata, kalau saja kalian masih hidup. Kalian pasti bangga punya anak seperti Kyosuke" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

Sakura yang melihat wajah suaminya yang mendadak sedih perlahan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini hari yang bahagia. Hilangkan wajah sedihmu itu" hibur Sakura

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyosuke, kalau saja waktu bisa kuputar kembali" Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Itu bukan salahmu Naruto, kita tidak menghentikan yang namanya kematian"

Sementara Naruko yang melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mulai bersedihpun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyosuke tiba dimakam Sasuke dan Hinata, diletakkannya bunga disisi makam kedua orangtuanya. Tak lupa dia juga berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa diapun mengelus batu nisan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa disadari airmatanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kyosuke menangis dalam diam. Dia ingin menjerit, mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini.

"Ayah...Ibu..." ucap Kyosuke menangis

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyosuke segera menghapus air matanya ketika menyadari seseorang datang kearahnya.

"Berhenti menangis, dasar cengeng!" Ucap Naruko sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Naruko? Sedang apa disini?hehe" Ucap Kyosuke dengan ekspressi wajah yang dipaksa tersenyum. Matanya terlihat sembab. Naruko yang melihat wajah Kyosuke sebenarnya ingin menghiburnya tapi karena egonya diapun berusaha menyemvunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku disini ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Naruko tanpa basa basi.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyousuke heran

"Apa kau benar benar ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu?" Ucap Naruko setenang mungkin.

Mata Kyosuka membulat lebar, dia tidak tahu kalau Naruko tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja aku mau bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku, tapi itukan yang mustahil,Naru-" "Aku bisa mengatarmu bertemu ayah dan ibumu!" Ucap Naruko memotong ucapan Kyosuke.

Kyosuke terdiam mematung, dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruko. Bulir keringat menetes jatuh dari wajahnya. Maksud perkataan Naruko membuat Kyosuke berfikir kalau Naruko berniat membunuhnya.

"E-eeeh?!" Teriak Kyosuke terkejut. Naruko menutup kedua telinganya.

"Na-naruko, eh hehe apa kau berniat membunuhku?" Tanya Kyosuke takut takut.

Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Kyosuke lantas refleks menjitak kepala Kyosuke.

DHUAAAKKK

"Dasar Baka-Kyo!" Teriak Naruko kesal.

"Sakiittt! Naruko.." Sementara Kyosuke meringis memegang kepalanya yang mulai benjol. Naruko memang mewarisi sifat galak Sakura. Kyosuke sering melihat Naruto dipukul oleh Sakura, memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyosuke bergidik ngeri.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Apa dipikiranmu aku ini gadis yang jahat!" Geram Naruko dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Sifat Tsunderenya mulai keluar.

"Gomen ne Naruko, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Kyosuke hanya nyengir takut melihat kemarahan Naruko.

Naruko menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengambil sebuah gulungan dari saku ninjanya. Dia berpikir kenapa dia bisa suka pada laki laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Kyosuke hanya menatap heran melihat Naruko yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan aneh.

"Kyosuke, aku punya sebuah gulungan rahasia yang bisa membawa kita kembali ke masa lalu"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau punya gulungan itu?"

"Itu rahasia!"

"Jangan bilang kau mencurinya dari ayahmu"

"Kau ini! Berhenti bersikap Munafik dasar bodoh!" Naruki mulai kesal

"Kau baik sekali Naruko!" Seru Kyosuke segera memeluk tubuh Naruko. Sementara wajah Naruko mulai memerah.

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan berarti aku melakukan ini untukmu! Sejujurnya aku juga ingin menemui ayah dan ibuku saat mereka seumurku!" Ucap Naruko berbohong sambil mendorong tubuh Kyosuke menjauh.

"Ehehehe, berarti tujuan kita sama" cengir Kyosuke

"Huh!" Dengus Naruko

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, Naruko segera membuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca sebuat mantra yang tertulis. Sebuah cahaya mendadak keluar dari gulungan tersebut.

Kyosuke dan Naruko membelalakan mata mereka. Tubuh mereka pun menghilang bersamaan dengan gulungan tersebut.

Dan disinilah petualangan Naruko dan Kyosuke dimulai, mereka terlalu polos sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa akan banyak bahaya yang datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh?...ini dimana?" Ucap Naruko memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

Naruko kaget ketika melihat Kyosuke yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Naruko refleks menendang Kyosuke.

Kyosuke pun terhempas menbrak pohon.

"Huaaa!"

BRUUKKK

Kyosuke jatuh dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki terkangkang keatas.

"Hentai!" Teriak Naruko

Sementara Kyosuke tak sadarkan diri dengan bola mata yang berputar putar.

"Naruko...kau benar benar mengerikan" ucap Kyo sebelum pingsan.

Naruko yang melihat Kyo pingsanpun panik dan segera berlari kearah Kyo dan segera mengeluarkan jurus ninjutsu medisnya.

"Maaf ya, aku selalu berbuat kasar padamu, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu" ucap Naruko tersenyum seraya mencium kening Kyosuke. Benar benar Tsundere.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Eh? Kenapa ada dua bocah disini?" Tanya pemuda blonde

"Apa mereka orang baru? Aku baru melihat mereka" ucap gadis berambut merah muda.

Naruko membelalakan matanya ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya, dia sadar sekarang sudah kembali ke masa lalu hal itu terbukti ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya yang masih muda dan sepertinya mereka seorang chunin.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Ucap Naruko terkejut.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura memandang Kyosuke dan Naruko dengan wajah bingung.

Dan disinilah awal konflik dimulai...

Naruko dan Kyosuke tidak tahu kalau apa yang yang sudah dilakukan mereka berdua dengan pergi kemasa lalu bisa merubah masa depan yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

B

E

R

S

A

M

B

U

N

G

.

.

.

Maaf kalau aneh, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya! Makasih juga udah mau menyempatkan membaca fictku yang Gaje ini hehe ('~')/


End file.
